


At His Side

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take the bad and good sides of your lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At His Side

The fear of flying rubbed off on David every time Sean and he were about to fly. David hated that in order to get his lover calm enough to fly, he either had to let him drink half a bottle of scotch, or have him on pills. One time they had needed to fly without anything and that was an experience David didn't want to relive. He would actually rather take Sean half passed out than so tense that the flight seemed to be a nightmare. David had to learn that he would be tense when handling Sean.

This time it was no exception. Sean had been drinking and David managed to get him on the plane. They had been lucky that there were not so many people travelling in first class, and that Sean had fallen asleep soon after they were up in the air. The flight wasn't too long so when they landed, it was a groggy Sean that David had to support off the plane.

David was very happy they had managed another flight, and it would be some time until the next one. Both would need it. David knew that no matter what, he would go through it again, and even if Sean didn't say anything, David knew that Sean appreciated David being with him.


End file.
